The Spiritual Stones
by HuskyFics
Summary: The Academy Of Akasti Is Having The Ceremony In Which They Present The Person With Their Spirtiual Stone Chosen By Fate And Your Soul Bounded Together! Soon The Pairs Will Be Decided... Who Will The Skyloftian Link Skyler Get And What Would Happen? Massive AU Some Characters Are From SS Some From TP And Etc. Many M Related Subjects Are Displayed.LEMONS LATER! Slight Romance And OCs
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Hi! So The Holiday To LH Will Be Updated Slowly! Now What Is Your Opinion On Starting Each Word With A Capital Like I Am Now? I Think It Looks Neat So For A Few Chapters It Will Be Like This :) Unless People Say 'NO!'. This Fanfic Is M And Has Gore Later Lemons And A Lot Of Swearing! This Takes Some Influence From Naruto Has Romance And Has A New Little Idea I Thought Up! So Yeah SPIRUTAL STONES ENGAGEEEEE! This Gives Info On Characters That ARE LIKE SUPER IMPORTANT AND MAYBE MY FAVOURITE SIDE CHARACTERS! GO!

_**Introduction**_

_**Name**_: Link Skyler

_**Age:**_ 19

_**Race:**_ Skyloftian: The Early Era Of Hyrule Heralded A New Race The Skyloftians! Saved By Goddess Hylia And Blessed To The Sky This Race Consists Of Knights, Housewives And Chosen Hero's

_**Affiliation: **_Academy Of Akasti

_**Family: **DESEACED_

_**Personality:**_ Link Is Fun, Excitable And Determined. While In Class He Has To Talk About 'Who Hooked Up' And 'His Highest Score' When Talking Is Prohibited He Uses Amazing Smarts and Excels Making Getting Good Grades Easy, However Lack Of Smarts During Lessons Strains On That Grade He Doesn't Care. His Life Never Accepts Loneliness So He Changed His Ways Early To Get Friends And Have A New Perspective Of Life. Hidden Within The Common Teen Is A Medium For Good And Romantic Boy And Cool and Open-Minded Boy. This Makes Him Perfect For Making Pairs.

_**Spiritual Stone:(Theses Pages Will Always Be Updated So If You Read After This Is Finished Heed The SPOILERS! Warning. As It Will Destroy What Chapters Develop On But If Your Reading After A Long Time But Have Gotten That Far These Jog Your Memories And Every time I Update This It Will Be In The Note At The Start Of Each Chapter!)**_

_**Pair:(Coming Soon Go Above For Details)**_

_**SEALED: **_Link Has A Beast Inside Him: For Future Reference Number 13: Prince Of Darkness

**XOXOXXOXXOXXOOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOX**

_**Name: **_Malon LonLo

_**Age: **_19

_**Race:**_ Ancient Hylian: These Are Hylians Who Are Born Just After The Skyloftian Variant Of Hylian. Meaning Malon Has Deep Roots In Historical Hyrule Or Her Family Does Anyway. This Race Has More Mages And Merchants Than Any Other

_**Affiliation: **_Academy Of Akasti

_**Family: ****ALIVE AND MOSTLY ACADEMY MASTER GRADUATERS **_

_**Personality:**_ Malon Is Also Very Medium-Esque As She Is A Tomboy Like Yet Can Be Very Female At Times Making A Perfect Pair-Maker! She is Smart, Stratigical And Strong Just To Name A Few! Her Family Also Brought Her Up Energetic And Caring. She Will Meet A Lot Of Friends And Enemies Just Like All Of The New Academy Students.

_**Spiritual Stone:**(**Coming Soon!)**_

_**Pair:(****Coming Soon!)**_

_**X00XX0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XXX00X0**_

_**Name: **_Fledge Caramo

_**Age: 19**_

_**Race:**_ Chicken Shi- I Mean... Skyloftian!

_**Affiliation:**_ Academy Of Akasti

_**Family:**_ **_ALIVE AND TV SHOW HOSTS?_**

_**Personality:**_ Fledge Is A Coward But Is Always Trying To Improve. The World Pitys Fledge And Thus Gives Him Amazing Power In Righteous And Helpful Situations. He Also Gives Back The Favour And Tries His Hardest To Help People And Be Kind-Hearted.

_**XOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOOOOXOOOXOXOOXOXXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOX**_

_**There Are More Characters But Yeah Final One AND HE'S BAD :0**_

_**Name:**_ Derelok

_**Alias:**_Susano'o

_**Age:**_ 19

_**Affiliation:**_ The Academy Of Inferno Akatsiuka

_**Family:**_ [We're Sorry We Can't Froward That Information You HAX0R!]

_**Personality:**_ Arrogant Is The Only Way To Describe Lord **_[We're Sorry We Can't Forward That Information You HAX0R!]_**

_**XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOOXXOXOXOX**_

(A/N) So Characters?, Universe, Or ME?! Interest You Drop A Review! ALSO SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI IV Influenced Some Later Things And Persona ( Only Played FES, Digital Devil Saga And Golden)! So Yeah! THANKS THOSE WHO FOLLOW MEEEEEE! And Reviewers! New Ones You Get Cookies If You Review And I Do A Dance! -Lewis/Husky/HuskyFics!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Hi! Welcome To Another Chapter Of Introductory Bullshit! The First Actual Chapter Will Go Out Like 20 Mins After This One And If It Doesn't I'm Halfway Through

Writing It!

12 Akatyskyomi Road

Akasti Academy For Privileged Stone Users

Mr Okami, The Heads Office

4 Shadow Hill Lane

Cul-De-Sac

Mr/Ms Skyler

Accurately Addressed To Sir Link Skyler Age 19

~_**Welcome To The Academy!~**_

_You Have Luckily Been Chosen To Join The Academy Of Spiritual Stone Users! We Will Run you Through The Basics! While All The Specifics Will Be Spoken About During The Assembly This Will Stop And Make You Crave To Become A User! Now Starting Off Let's Review Your Info!_

_**Power: Satisfactory: Inferno Level**_

_**Spirit Energy: Unstable : Sealed God Level**_

_**Preferred Stone Types: Light+ It's Opposite ( Due To All Types Have A Pair Even If One Specializes In The Opposite) Fire+Water Grass+Wind Sand+Electric**_

_**Possible Stone Choice: NO!** ( As We Don't Decide Your Stone But The Sealed Grounds Spirit Area Does! This Means It Would Always Be The Same As Long As You Are You!)_

_Let's Go Through The Years! _

_**Starter:Rookie:Year 9**_

_**You Wear The Simple Blue Or Green Tunic With Steel Shoulder Plates Optional Cloak And Gauntlets! The Trouser Protecting You From The Elements Just Like The Cloak And Durable Trainers As They Are Practical And Hip! Access: What Your Told**_

_**Learning:Awakened:Year 10**_

_**Now Cloak Becomes A Must Wear And The Scarf Is Added. You Lear About Reincarnation And Awakening Abilities! Also Potency And Guilds Are A Lot More Required. Access: Guilds, Awakening, Potency And More Rooms**_

_**Devolved:Inferno Style:Year 11**_

_**More Element Binding Slots Are Opened For You. Allowing Multiple Outfits For Certain Instances. Seals And Binds Are Introduced. Tapping And Paired Romance Becomes Required! Access: All But Designation**_

_**Truly Awakened Akasti Rinne:Year 12 Final**_

_**More Clothes And Designs Are Available. You Are Regarded Like Teachers And You Can Reach God Status! Also You Will Be Regarded With Caution Due To Your High Level! Also The NSU GCSE Will Be Took Meaning: Low Assembly Attendance Missing Break And Lunch Times For Studying, Practising And Helping Friends Younger Students And Teachers! **_

_Now We Hope You Understand! Optional University Course Of Extra 3 Years And All Lessons Will Be Decided By YOU! Meaning If Channeling Is On Tuesday For Period 1,3,4 And 5 Set It And Send Your Form Regarding Your Lessons To A Head Of Year Or School! This Allows Them To Tell Teacher Who You Are Your Record And So The Can Arrange Seats Accordingly. Pairs Are Covered If You Sign Here__ -__ Plus That Regards More Information!_

-_**The Academy Of Akasti **_


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) So 20 Minutes? I LIED I am The Cake... OK LET'S G NDIGORE ME BEING STUPID :D! So How Was Your Day? What?! Chapter 1? NAWWW!OK

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Link POV(Like Most Of This Fanfic...)**_

Link Was Bored. He Got In His Uniform Arrived At The Humongous Campus And Then Got A Free 5 Minutes Of Sleep Before Walking Into A Year 12 On The Way To The Announcement Room. He Had A Straw Hat That Didn't Seem Straw And His Red Eyes Held 4 Stars. Link Felt A Pain As Black Flames Shot Down From His Eyes And Slid Into Where His Heart Was. The EYS Were Getting Fuzzy And The World Was Fading. Before Someone Ripped His Cloak And Quickly Whispered Into His Ear. Link Noticed The Blue Clouds With Black Outlines. This Showed His High Spirit And Power Levels.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoooooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox**

Link Stood In The Center Of The Sealed Grounds. He Waited Before A Massive Copy Of The Rune On The Floor Appeared Above Him But Seeping Black. Soon He Was Absorbed In Powerful Flame Before His Silhouette Faded. Teachers Panicked Thinking It Killed Him But He Appeared One Hand Forward Holding A Floating Black Spiritual Stone. As All Stones Looked Like The Ones In The Hero's Journey, They All Had A Gold Bit And A Gem Bit. Links Was A Golden 'X' With The Gaps Being Filled With Black Gem. Also A Small Speck Of Black Lay In The Middle Of The 'X'. This Was A Stone Of Darkness. It Was Called Valiant. Link Walked Ahead To See A Line Of Possible 'Pair' Members. These Consisted Of Show-offs, Well Endowed Girls Who Rode Their Dads Cock For Money And Wimps. Link Grunted At His 'Choices'. Soon He Noticed He Was In A Line. Soon People Noticed The Weren't Looking At A Line But They Were All In 2 Separate Lines. Teachers Announced That The Teachers Had Already Chose Pairs Due To Blood Type, Spirit Type Etc. Link Was Called To Be Partnered With 'Malon'. After Reaching The 'Fortune District Of Campus(Not Really It Wasn't Close To The Academy But Was Owned And Considered Campus). This District Held Uni-Sex Dorms And Human Necessities Like McDonalds And Clothing Stores. It Was Very Nice. Link Made It Back To His Dorm. He Met Malon. Red Hair, Big Smile And Notable Breast-**SLAPPPPPP!. "PERV!".** Link Sighed. Apparently When Scanning Never When Noting Gaze For Too Long. Overall She Was Nice. Soon There Scores Would Be Announced. Link Knew It Would Be Fine. After That Link LAY Down At Home Watching TV. His Simple Triforce Hoodie And Blue Jeans Were New. His Stomach Felt Weird Before He Passed Out To Wake Up Somewhere Else...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXXXOXXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXXOXOXXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**The Blood Covered Academy And Smell Of Flames Woke Link Up Instantly. His Body Was Burning But Simultaneously Healing. The Invader Thought It Was A Cloak Of Spirit Energy To Protect Him. This Made Them Heighten Their Guard. Starters Shouldn't Now How To Do That. Plus The Canine Teeht And Feline EyesMust Of Been Awakening. "The Acdemy Stepped It Up|" One Said. Links Gaze Drifted Between Them. "Must Be The Best To Use These Techniques Early... Man Okami Got A Brain?!". But Link Disagreed By Ripping Out Their Throats And Hearts Before Eating The Latter...**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOOXOOOXOXXOXOOXOXOXOXOXXOO**

**(A/N)**: That Shroud Of Energy Is Similar To The Jinchuriki Cloaked Form From Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

(a/n): My God! When I Have Free Time I Have A LOT Of Stuff To Do... So I Write Small Bits When I'm Not Allowed Hours Upon Hours To Procrastinate. UGH!

#PROCRASTINATIONPRO

_**XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXX**_

_Rali Wasn't Happy. His Hair And Overall Appearance Resembled That Of A Failed Attempt Of Villainy: The Minish Sorcerer Vaati. He Changed His Hair To His Natural Color. Pure Black. Hopefully No One Would Notice. As Long As He Didn't Summon His Crown..._

"_PRINCESS, THE KING IS DEAD!" A Guard Yelled. Zelda ,Who Would Soon Become Queen, Needed Her Grand Daughter Named Zelda Have A Child And Send Her To The Academy. Rali Sang As He Slashed Guards And Nobles Alike. Their Bodies Exploding Leaving Him Painted In Red From The Amount Of Magic He Swung With. "OH ZELDAAAAAAAA!" The Fox Beast In Disguise Hummed._

_**XOXOXCOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**MEANWHILE**_

Many People Groaned At The Rampage Of The Boy, He Cut Through Anyone! The Black Fox Named Rali Was Behind The Strength And Healing Capabilities. He Needed Link To Be Hurt To Fuel His Rage So He Would Survive. Rali Wasn't A Boy But A Black Fox With 3 Forms. The Normal 12 Tailed Form Known As The Twelve Tails. Then One With Black Angel Wings. Finally A Gold Crown And 666 Tails. Links Cloaked Form Burnt Him While Rali Healed The Damage He Caused. This Was Unusual. Rali Activated This Form For Him To Survive Yet He Hates Humans...

Malon Yelled At The Wimp In The Closet Next To Her To Her Shut Up. CHRIST!. She Fired Off A Wind Blast So She Could Grab Him. She Unconsciously Shoved Him In between Her Tits. **SHUT UP! **

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

The Cocky Boy Smiled Before Slashing The Air. Okami Jumped Back Before Noticing It Was A 'Perfect Form Susano'o'. His Jaw Locked As He Swung The Sword Forward. _**SPIRITUAL STONE: GREAT AMATERASU TAG OF LORDS!. **_The Spiritual Energy Of His Susano'o Froze. The Great White Wolf Leaped Forward As Time Froze. Mr. Okami Used The Great Brush Techniques To Rebuild The Academy And Slashed The Invader. Amaterasu Was Jumping And Attacking The Frozen Boy. Soon Time Reactivated.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**Incoming Lemon!**_

_Ganondorf Continued To Slide His Tongue In Between Her Moist Folds While Occcasionaly Rubbing The Clit. Midna ,The Twili CumDump, Moaned. He Stood Up Before Groping Her DD Breasts. She Slowly Bent Down And Pulled Out His Pulsating Rod. Ganondorf Smiled As She Bobbed Up And Down His 14 Inches. He Came. She Swallowed It Before Being Roughly Penetrated By The Wet Cock. She Hitched A Breath As He Stopped Before Thrusting In VIOLENTLY! She Screamed. He Grabbed Her Huge Tits And Sucked The Hard Nipples. He Came Painting Her Pussy White. This Was One Of Their Boring Sessions... Nothing Wank Worthy._

_**XOXOXCOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Link Opened His Eyes. Stood Above Him Was A Woman. She Wore A SingleThin Robe From Her Knee Covering Her Vag And Nipples And Rapping Round Her Neck Like A Long Scarf. He Was In A Sewer. He Thought Of A Grassland For A Minute. The Woman Become A Small Slightly Large Fox. "**KIT! WHY MAKE YOUR TAILED BEAST SO SMALL?! DO YOU WANT ME TO JUMP ON YOU AND RAPE YOU?! YOUR ALMOST MY SIZEEEE!" The Beast Growled. While This Fox Obviously Was Teasing He Wondered If He Knew About Mating Or If This Fox Form Was Fake For The Small Prince Of Darkness. "kit! I Am A Fox But Stay Disguised As Human FOOL!" His Voice Boomed In This Land. But If The Seal Was Affected By His Mind While Situated On His Stomach? "KIT! This Is Your ****Subconscious**** Too..." The Fox Boomed Again.**

**XOXOXCOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Link Woke Up Covered In Blood And Was Not Having A Good Day... However His Energy Pools And Control Increased. But Still Channelling Physical Energy Into The Stone While Making It Into An Attack With Spiritual Energy Was Still Tough Link Ha Slightly Improved.

_**XOXOXCOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

**(A/N): _Took Me Forever! The Not Wank Worthy Jabbed At How Bad And Short That Lemon Was. But I Didn't Have Time! I Was Writing In A Public Uni Area So Any Student Tutor Or Teacher Could Peek. But Trust Me I CAN Do Better! But This Chapter Needed TO BE MADE!_**

_**Wank: Jerking It/Masturbation In Mostly UK Terms**_


End file.
